Field
This disclosure relates to sheet handling, useful, for example, in the postal sorting industry. The disclosure further relates to receiving and feeding a sheet or object handler with sheets or objects supplied in batch quantities.
Background
In the postal sorting industry, postal mailpieces or letters are supplied from a first machine which performs a first procedure in trays. The letters in the trays are then loaded to a second machine, which performs a subsequent procedure. In a typical example, the first machine is a barcode encoder which reads the address from the mailpieces and applies a corresponding barcode to the mailpiece. The second machine receives the barcoded letters and sorts them for shipment.
The barcoding operation requires that an alignment of the letter be selected so as to allow the barcode encoder to read each address. The barcode encoder will typically align the barcode to coincide with the orientation and facing side of the mailpiece. As a result of reading the address and impressing the barcode, the barcode reader knows the directional alignment of the mailpiece. In order to avoid duplicating this alignment operation, the barcode encoder provides its output with the mailpieces in a uniform facing alignment.
The letters themselves, however, are not uniform. Those letters which pass the barcode encoder meet requirements regarding standard size limits for letters but those sizes of course vary widely within the requirements. Thus, as objects, the mailpieces are not uniform, which limits options for handling the mailpieces.
In one example, it is desired that the sorter receiving the barcoded mailpieces receive the mailpieces in a predetermined alignment. Since this alignment was already established by the barcode encoder, the mail exits the barcode encoder with such alignment. Therefore, if the alignment of the mail as it exits the barcode encoder is maintained, the mail can be fed to the sorter with that alignment.
In a typical operation, the processed mail is deposited into mail trays. The trays are open boxes, meaning containers having a bottom and four sides, but no top. In one common configuration, the trays have slanted sides. The processed mailpieces are placed in the trays so as to rest edgewise, with all mailpieces facing in the same direction.
In one particular type of operation, the processed mail from the barcode encoder is deposited into mail trays. The trays are open boxes, meaning containers having a bottom and four sides, but no top. In one common configuration, the trays have slanted sides. The majority of mailpieces processed by the bar code encoder are placed in the trays so as to rest edgewise with the barcodes in uniform alignment. This not only pre-positions the barcode or address in proper directional and face-side position, but also positions the barcode at a desired x-y position for efficient reading by the barcode reader. In a typical example, each barcode is about 3.3 cm from the right side and about 0.6 cm from the bottom of the face of the mailpiece; however, it is anticipated that other standards may be used.
The present disclosure describes removing the mailpieces from the trays and loading the mailpieces to a piece of equipment such as the sorter, while edging the mailpieces and maintaining the alignment of the mailpieces with respect to their facing sides.
It is therefore desirable to automate the unloading of the trays, and automatically present and feed the faced and edged mail to a feeder/singulator for processing. The successful implementation of this technology results in the capability of a single mail processor to monitor the input operations of multiple feeder/singulators. In addition, the successful implementation of this technology offers significant cost savings, from reduced labor costs, as well as increased production efficiency.